


Fun Fun Fun

by ROSEAA1



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Teenagers, Fluff and Smut, I dont know how to write, Really sad for no reason, Self-Harm, Smut, idk how to tag, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROSEAA1/pseuds/ROSEAA1
Summary: Just two spoons deeply in love. Well, until one of them just can't stand being with the other anymore





	1. Starting off

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fanfiction. It may be kinda crap, but just know a lot of my heart has and will be going into this. I will post every Monday, Wednesday and Friday if you wanna like keep up or not idk. Anyway byeeeeeeeeee

CHAPTER 1

"Its going to be so much fun, we are going to be able to look at all the fish and stuff" said Angelina excitedly. 

"Yeah, I guess, just as long as I get window seat on the bus" I replied with a smile even though she couldn't see it through the phone.

To be completely honest, I was actually more excited about this school trip then I put off. I have always loved all the little fishies and all that. 

"Yup, I also have all our seating arrangements done. Its gonna be you, me, and Phil". 

I tensed at the sound of Phil's name. Me and Phil have been friends ever since last year, but we seem to be growing closer with every passing day. Perhaps quicker for me. Just the thought of him sitting next to him for two hours makes me feel anxious. I must have been quiet for a while because ANGELINA yelled,

"Dan, DAN, did you even hear what I said , I am baking cookies, the coconut ones you like so much".

"Oh cool, yeah" I replied quickly, but perhaps ANGELINA sensed that something was a little off so she said goodbye and told me to have a good nights sleep. 

I was going to have a good nights sleep, I thought, with Phil on my mind. And sure enough, as I was swept off into dream land, it way Phil who was the main star of my dreams


	2. Face Full of Boobies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Best shoes? Check. Best shirt? Check. Face full of boobies? Not originally on the list but Check anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love this chapter, I hope you do too!

Getting up in the morning has always been a drag for me, but this morning it was not. The day of the big trip, and hopefully, the day Phil and I's relationship takes a step in thr other direction. I put on my best perfume and my best shoes and my best shoe laces, basically everything was perfect.

Walking to school, just thinking about the next few hours, could have drove anyone insane; I sure as hell was! 

Would Phil like what I am wearing? What if he doesn't, how would I get rid of it? Should I set it on fire ( sure a hell of a way to get rid of the branding, now Dan IS on fire) Thoughts like these shooting throughout my head like a snitch trying to avoid a seeker in a game of Quidditch. I hardly noticed I stepped onto school grounds. But when I did, I had half a mind of just turning right back home

But, I couldn't. I shouldn't. I wouldn't. I was not going to ruin this chance to get close to Phil. He was all I could think about. Was I going to let him slip through my fingers just because I was a little nervous? HELL TO THE MOTHERFUCKING NO! ( cursing is bad for your health kids) Now with a newly gained confidence and determination, I walked through the front door..... And right into the boob of May Ruiz. 

I knew they were May Ruiz's even if I didn't see her face. They were so full and soft and cuddly that they could be no other. One of thr only redeeming qualities of her. She looked down at me in uttermost disgust. I mean, its understandable, I was head deep in her boobies. However, she was like 7 feet tall so head was level with her chest area, so it want really my fault XD

I slowly looked up and she pushed me away with such force that I fell to the ground. 

"What the actual FUCK Daniel" she yelled at me. I was about to respond but she ( of course) cut me off. "You have always been such a fucking pig, that's why I broke up with your dumbass". Low blow.

Her breaking up with me has always been a sore part for me. I really thought she and I would be together forever, but you already know how that goes. One day, while we were just laying on my couch together, post sexy time, I started to spill my heart out to her. I told her all my darkest secrets, including that I was bi. Little did I know, she would freak out and break up with me right there. Safe times.

So, I just sat there looking up at her, feeling the courage I had before spill out of me like water, and being replaced with shame and sadness. She looked down at me, giggled, and left with a gaggle of her friends. 

Everyone soon emptied the hallways but I stayed there, just looking off into the distance. That's when I felt a beautiful and soft hand on my shoulder


End file.
